Put Your Heart Up
by analighe
Summary: You and me we're different, and we do feel like outcasts but, we do have each other so that means that from where ever we are, we are not alone. I'll be there for you as you will be there for me. We are going to go so far in the world I can see it- Clark
1. Chapter 1

SmallVille Season 7 FanFiction

- It felt as though every rain drop was like acid destroying my skin, and trying to feed off my pain. The pain was so bad tears started to weld up in my eyes. I had no memory of how I came to the ally that I was in but it wouldn't not be a place I would pick for myself to be dumped in. I had no memory of hardly anything, why I was there, or how I got there, just who I am,

A cute couple started walking towards me, trying to ignore them, I turn away only to be sloshed in the face from an ice cold mud puddle from a car strolling by. as that splash hit my face I let out a cry of defeat. The couple heard me and instantly turned their attention towards me.

"Clark, look," the girl said pointing towards me. With long dark brown hair, and golden brown eyes that would shine a violet color in the sunlight she was far from beautiful. She could easily make any guy vulnerable.

And it was no wonder why this girl was with this guy because he was far from gorgeous. Soft baby blue eyes, his eyes were all I needed to describe for any girl to fall in love with them. They held no fear, and pride, with love and care. He was totally a good guy. Those eyes stood out even more because he had dark brown hair, and wore a red CarHart jacket, and a blue t-shirt, and normal fitted blue cowboy jeans.

"Are you okay?" his voice sounded caring as he bended over to look at me.

I didn't know if I should trust him. I didn't now if I should trust anybody. Even though he looked kind, I'm sure looks are deceiving.

"It's okay, you can trust me," he assures me bending down to look at me. and once he saw the rain was my deteriorating my skin he instantly looked up at his girlfriend and told her, "Her skin, it's blistering, I think it's the water," he said, then he looked back at me, "I' m going to help you," he picked me up and walked with his girlfriend to his Tundra red truck. He drove me to this yellow house which I figured was theirs and sat me down on his couch, and gave me a blanket to warm myself up in because I was basically suffering from hypothermia of rain causes.

"How'd you know it was the rain?" I wondered softly.

"You're talking," he told me walking towards me. "I don't know," he started to answer my question. "It seemed like that was what you were reacting badly to,"

"Thank you," I cough up, "You're a really nice guy..."

"Clark," he answered noticing I was searching for a name. "You?"

"Rosaleigh," I answered.

"How'd you get there," he tells me.

"I don't know, I can't remember, I only remembered a couple things," I told him.

"Well Rosaleigh, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to," he tells me.

At that moment I could tell Clark could tell I was different, and since he's getting a feeling, and I was starting to trust him then I decided to tell him. "I'm pyrokentic," I explained, as I noticed an unlit candle by the coffee table I bent over to light it so show him. By a snap of my finger, a flame lit on the tip, and I lit the candle that was sensed of cinnamon. "Cold water make me blister like fiber glass, my skin will be fine tomorrow."

"So who ever put you out there wanted to make you suffer," he assumed not amazed or dazed, or even scared from my ability at all. "Why didn't you move?"

"It's kind of hard when you're legs and face heart, but the water could eventually kill me. Thanks Clark," I told him.

"If water is your weakness them how do you take a shower," he wonders.

"I'm not like a chinchilla I don't roll around in dirt to keep clean, hot water, like boiling. I have a faint memory of my mom having to boil water on the stove when I was little. That's how hot." I told him.

"Well, I'm going to see what I can do to figure out who did this to you," He assured me, "If you're hungry, Lona, made a black berry pie you can go ahead and have some, or you can sleep here, I'm sorry. My beds are all taken. I really need to stop adopting stray cats," he laughed to himself, "See you in the morning, good night Rosaleigh,"

"Night, thanks again," I said watching as he walked himself up the stairs to I'm assuming his room.

I woke this girl (I'm guessing Lona, pouring coffee, for herself. noticing she woke me, she walks towards me. "So, you must be Rosaleigh," her voice sounded kind, as she looked at me fakely. "Clark did say you were a cute little redhead,"

"Yeah, I guess he did," I mumble to her.

Once Lona heard Clark coming down stairs she picked up the glare she had on me, and smiled up at him. "Good morning Clark,"

"Good morning Lona," he walks over to her to kiss hr on the cheek as he looked down at me, "Good morning Rosaleigh. Did you sleep well?" he wonders. Then without even letting me answer he quickly says, "I'm going to see what my friend, Chloe and I can find out about where you came from okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Clark, thanks," I told him.

"So why don't you stay with Lona, I'll be back from Metropolis in a while, I'll go talk to Chloe and Oliver,"

"Um, Clark," I most differently did not want to stay with Lona, not with the way she's been acting as thug I'm out to get Clark and steal him all to myself. "Could I go with you, I'd rather be there when you guys find out. There can't be that much about me, nothing I would be hiding."

"Um," thinking about his answer he studied Lona's face searching for any emotion showing that she would not let him hang out with me. Obviously it seemed like he didn't care about what she thought and told me sure. "Lona would you boil some water on stove. She can't a normal shower. Her skin will blister."

Smiling sugar-coatedly she said, "Yeah," and walked into the kitchen.

So Clark waited for me, as I took a scorching hot bath, and put on his cousin's Kara's clothes. (Lona's clothes didn't fit; he said it was because I was so tiny,) And Clark drove us to Metropolis. When we got to the Dailey Planet, where he said Chloe worked he introduced me to her.

"So you must be Rosaleigh," Chloe said holding out her hand for me to shake it as I did she turned towards Clark, "Here's what I found whole her whole name is Rosaleigh Richards, and she ran away from home, for some strange reason. But her parents didn't call out an amber alert because she was 15. So Luther Corp found her and started doing some experiments on her, and when Lex figured out you where no use to him he through her out like garbage. "

"What was Lex experimenting on her for?" Clark wondered.

"He wanted to see, her powers, and how they worked, but they couldn't because she's not like any other meteor infected people."

I stopped her because it all came back to me, "I remember now, Lex experimented on me for 3 years, when he found out I wasn't human, he just wanted to destroy me, water is the only way,"

"Wait," Clark stopped me, "You're not human?"

"No, when I was little, I was adopted, when those parents found out what I was they freaked out. Turned me back, so another pair of parents adopted me, they accepted me. But then Lex Luther found out what I was, and tried to capture me. My parents had me run away, figuring I would safer that way. And I was for a year, that's when Lex captures me. "I stopped not remembering the rest.

"Exactly," Chloe agreed with me.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Clark wondered.

Once he said that his cousin comes walking in looking for someone.

"Hey, Kara," Clark told her.

Once Kara saw me it's like she knew exactly who I was. "You're Hellion,"

"What?" Clark asked.

"The planet Hellois was alleys with Krypton, Jor-el especially," Kara starts, "That's how we have the ability to have heat vision, and Hellions taught us. We could never go to their planet, because it was a million degrees. They gave us heat vision and we taught them how to fly. However, their race was fighting with us when Zod took over, and their planet was destroyed with Krypton."

"How do you know she's one of them?" Clark wondered.

"Eyes, features," Kara listed on, "She said she was pyrokentic, she was probably sent here the same reason we were,"

"Wait, I'm confused," I blurted in, "I knew I wasn't human but I didn't quite know what species, Clark is she saying that you and her are from Krypton?"

"Yes," he honestly tells me, "But you can't tell anybody about us. Or you, you wouldn't want Lex finding out that you're still alive."

"Okay, so what's going to happen now?" I wondered.

"I'm going to call Oliver Queen, I'll see if he can hide you," Clark tells me getting out his phone.

Chloe turns to me wrapping her arm around me for support. "Look, Rosaleigh, I'm sorry about everything you've been through it must be tough, knowing all that, but you went through it well."

"Thanks, I guess it's easy when you don't remember most of it." I told her then looking back at Clark once he was finished with his phone call.

"He said he can hide you out, I told him about your ability, it's okay, he's not going to tell anybody, he's got a couple of secrets of his own. Let's go," he tells me.

So he takes me to this Oliver Queen's house, which mostly looks like an apartment. Then as he takes me up the elevator that has an open shaft for a door Clark tells me, "You know The Green Arrow?"

"Clark, I've been dead to the world for about 3 years, I don't know who anybody is," I told him, "I was home schooled mostly, so I never got to make any friends. Clark, thank you for being there. This must be what kindness feels like,"

"No problem, you're always welcome in my house," he told me hugging my side.

"If you're from Krypton, then what powers do you have other then heat vision, and flight?" I wonder.

He turned to face me directly, "You can't tell anybody, Oliver knows about my ability, and so does Lona, and Chloe." then he answered my question, "Super Strength, an enhanced lung capacity, and enhanced hearing, but I haven't learned how to fly yet, so don't count on that."

As the door opens I notice a handsome blonde guy, with soft brown eyes, and a sharp face. He was pretty much the definition of beautiful, if this is Oliver, I could get used to this. "So you must be Rosaleigh," Oliver told me walking over to shake my hand. "Clark didn't tell me you were cute,"

"Well, Clark has a girlfriend I don't understand why he would," I mumble softly to myself.

Clark smiled crookedly, "So, you need to heat up boiling water on something for her bath, and please keep her out of trouble. And away from Lex, I'm afraid he might come looking for her if she's not dead."

"I can do that," he tells Clark assuring, the looking behind us he notices something, "Where are your bags?"

"I was found with nothing," I answered. "All of my stuff that I ran away with is in one of Lex's labs."

"Okay, that's alright, we'll go shopping," he told me turning around and grabbing a pair of keys from the countertop.

Speechless at his kindness I let my mouth hang open shocked, it's nice knowing ridiculously rich nice people. "Thanks," I finally managed to say not knowing whether to except it or not.

"You two kids have fun," Clark smiles to himself going down the elevator.

Trying to make some small talk I asked Oliver, "so who exactly is the Green Arrow?" I wonder remembering when Clark asked me if I knew about him.

"What did Clark tell you?"He asked me as we waited for the elevator Clark took to come back up.

"If I knew him that's all. When really I have no idea why he would ask me that when I basically have me MIA for about 3 years," I tell Oliver.

"Well," he started to think and he paused, "he's a like modern Robin Hood, only green and he's better in skills,"

Then I asked him," what about Clark? With Clark's powers he's bound to be a good hero like the Green Arrow?"

A Look of despite came across Oliver's face, "Clark isn't a super hero. He's too much of a pansy to actually get off his ass and actually do something; anyways he cares too much about Lona,"

Noticing his spitefulness, I comment, "Contempt are we?"

"You don't see it the way I do," Oliver snapped, "You've been saved by him when you couldn't save yourself.

"And he only saved you because he saw you. Obviously he doesn't care that much since he left you with me. Anyways I don't want to talk about it to you," he stopped we headed down in the elevator. Trying to change the subject he asked, "So do you know what your powers?"

"Like what they are?" I wondered about his statement.

"Do you know what your powers can do?"

"Um, I can," I held out my hand and produced an ominous flame.

"Wow, can you control it?" he wondered as he took me down to a garage at the bottom floor.

"Yep, and heat vision, like Clark, and that's really all I know, oh, and supposedly I'm supposed to know how to fly, and other fun stuff."

"Interesting," he commented.

"I don't suppose you can do anything cool like that can you?" I asked him smiling.

"No, I can't,"

So he takes me to one of his favorite vehicles, a Mercedes Benz, a silver roadster with the hatch over it. Then Oliver opens the door for me on the passenger side. "How's about this, I give you one of my credit cards, with a balance of," he paused to think, "What do you think the balance should be?"

"I don't know, I don't know how much money is in your credit cards," I truthfully told him as started the car.

"Well, that's good, wouldn't want you to know that much about me, although you can tell, that money isn't a problem, and so buy all the Buckle jeans you want. Just please go easy on me, we can come back tomorrow," driving out of the garage he tells me.

"What are Buckle jeans?" I asked him.

"Pretty much the most expensive jeans, that'll you'll ever get, they're in fashion, but I'm not sure what girls like about them, the brand or the price, cause I wouldn't want all that sparkle on my ass," he tells me.

"Gee, I wonder why Clark left me with you," I grumbled to myself.

"Cause he knew, I could take good care of you. Better then he could," Oliver told me.

"So he left me with a rich party boy?" I said assuming.

"Yep, because he is worse then that," he joked smiling to himself about the joke that he made. "Actually, it may seem as though I am a party boy, but I have more important things to do, like apparently helping out with charity for Clark, and other important stuff,"

He took me to the mall and let me "Borrow" his credit card, and told me that if I could max it out, I would have broken a world record. I just felt bad that, I had to use money from him. But he made me do it anyways. He also took me to Buckle and showed me what Buckle jeans are, and made me get some. I think I'm actually starting to like this guy whether I am baggage to him.

The rest of the day was just Oliver getting me crap that apparently "girls need", so to avoid awkward situations he got Lois to go shopping with me, and he said he couldn't go because things are awkward between him and Lois. So as we were walking through a Walgreens and Lois is telling me about how bad of a boyfriend Oliver is and she can't even tell me the reason. " He's just so busy all the time, that he never has time for a girlfriend so I guess he does things with girls that he has time to do,"

"Well, I don't plan on doing anything like that with Oliver, he's treating me like a little kid, like I have two fathers, him and Clark, and they're fighting over custody." I tell Lois. "Like no offense why do I need to go with you? Does everybody know that I'm a Martian?"

"He just promised Clark, that he'd keep you away from Lex so apparently you being with me, and Ollie keeps you safe," Lois told me, "Although, I can't imagine Ollie and Clark being together fighting over custody for you,"

"That's exactly what it's going to turn into, I can see it," I said to Lois as we were walking down a shampoo aisle.

While I was back at Oliver's apartment in the room he got together for me I was doing my hair, and I was listening to the radio and boy has music changed since I last heard it. When I was younger I loved music, all kinds since, my parents listened to a good variety. So now bands like Panic! At the Disco, and Akon, are playing which is weird because I never thought Akon would get popular. And another artist who is popular is this Taylor Swift girl, I actually really liked her so I listened to one of her songs, over, and over again, until I had learned it, and I was singing it to myself as I was doing my hair. Doing as in curling it with the expensive very good curling iron Oliver gave me.

Suddenly I heard Oliver's voice behind me, "And you can sing too. I wonder is that something that all people on your planet have or just you?"

I then simply answer with, "everybody can sing, they just have to be taught, some or born with it and don't need to be taught, and some learn later then others,"

"I guess I'm the exception since I'm tone deaf," Oliver smiled behind me, but I could see him in my mirror, "I've got to go somewhere right now, very urgent and important, so please try not to leave this building I would hate it that if Lex found you,"

"I don't think I have anywhere to go to," I answered so then Oliver left.

After a while of doing nothing and being bored, I decided to go into the living room to go and watch TV see how much that's changed. But I found that on one of the kitchen counters Oliver left his cell phone. So I decided that I would take it to him, since I thought he probably needed it, it's really hard nowadays to go anywhere without your cell phone especially for Oliver. I got on the elevator to go and see if I could find him. So I started walking on the block to see if he was there, because he did say that he's right down the street. Now know this was probably a bad idea but I didn't think Lex was just gonna see me like a hawk and come out and get me. I didn't think Lex cared that much about me. Apparently he did because some weird guy came up at me and started attacking me so I first thought he was with Lex.

This guy was bald but he wasn't Lex, and he was wearing a suit and had a hydro-kinetic taser that I know hurts me, so I'm figuring this guy works for Luthor Corp. It's like he knew I was there and he was just waiting for me to come out.

"If you just come with me then I won't have to use this," he told me holding out the blue glowing taser. This taser I know what it does, its been used on me before. It shoots out water with electric currents and a metal pin that hurts. Plus the water kills me since it has electricity in it and old water in it.

"I'm not going with you," I simply answered as I tightened my eyes to have heat come blasting out them right towards the taser to make it combust in his hands. "You have no idea what I'm capable of,"

So this guy tried attacking me full out punching and some martial arts kicking voodoo. Clark should have taught me how to fight before he left me Oliver which Lex Obviously hates. All I could basically do is attack him with fire and burn him vigorously. So he called for back-up. We're it was a five against one battle. Not very fair if I do say so myself. So I tried combusting my energy all around me as these guys were trying to take me down. Still not enough, I guess I get as much power as I need just yet. And just when I thought things were getting bad I stepped right in the way of an arrow. As I turn around to scream in pain I notice a green figure behind me. As he comes forward I noticed that he's in green leather, with arrows all behind him. I'm taking a good guess that he's the Green Arrow.

"Let her go," his dark and mysterious voice called.

I turned around to pull the arrow out of my side as blood oozed out and became faint at the sight of it. "Wait; are you with me or against me?"

"I'm with you sorry about the arrow you stepped in the way." he started grinning. "You really should be where you're supposed to," he grins ended with a serious face.

When I looked down at the wound that I had with my hand over it I noticed something, it was gone. Like it never even happened. Did I do that? Or did it just happen? I don't remember ever being able to do that. But then again, I've never been shot by an arrow before. As the Green Arrow shot these guys down I turned to look at him.

He had his hood up so I could tell who he is, and sun glasses on. "Next time," he started, "be we're your supposed to, what were you doing out anyways?"

"How do you know I'm not supposed to be out?" I wondered being creped out by how sketchy this guy is. "Oliver needed his cell phone,"

And this guy just flipped a bitch, "are you kidding me, I have like 3 cell phones don't you think its okay when I forget one of them?"

"Wait," I stopped him, "you said I," I stopped. "Oliver," I asked.

Claiming defeat he takes me to his apartment where he could tell me more detailed. "I slipped because I wasn't thinking about my alias, I was thinking about you. And how close I could have been to actually hurting you. Why didn't you tell me you could heal yourself?"

"I didn't know. It's not every day I get physically endangered." I told him.

"Anyways I was going to tell you sooner about the Green Arrow. I want you on our team,"

"I'm sorry I don't know how to fight," I told him honestly, "and I will admit wholeheartedly I am a coward,"

" you didn't seem like you were scared going against those guys, or like you were about to die when you pulled that arrow out of you," Oliver said, "I'll teach you how to fight, and you'll lose your fear while your with me."

"Clark's not going to know us he?" I assumed.

"He wouldn't let you saying were risking too much but you have nothing to do and it's a waste of very useful abilities." Oliver tells me.

With out even thinking twice I agree, I have nothing to lose. "I'm in,"

"Good," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

SmallVille FanFiction Part 2 season 7

- So, so far Oliver has been working out with me, getting me in shape to become a super hero so to say. And we've found out that I'm stronger then, him. Not like as strong as Clark, but stronger then your average human. We've also been thinking about some cool aliases for myself, and he's already made a shipment on the leather. But lately, I've been really bored, since I have nothing to do, and can't really go anywhere without Oliver knowing. So I went to the animal shelter, they said that they were over flowing with cats, and they couldn't make room for any more. Oliver told me I could adopt one, but why adopt one when there are eight in a deep need of a home. Feeling very accomplished with myself as I was walking home, I pick up a couple strays one the way. And after a while the cats started to multiply over the period of time the Oliver was gone. I figured it was okay, since I am an expert at taking care of multiple cats, and there was plenty of room the apartment I live in. Oliver didn't think exactly that when he came home from Guatemala.

"Oh hi Ollie," I said on the floor petting one of the nearby cats.

Speechless, he couldn't come up with anything to say, "Okay, I'm just going to be blunt about this, Why? Why are you hoarding cats?"

"Well, a lot of them are from the shelter, and there isn't any room for some of them, and some of them are strays, and one of them was pregnant," I smiled.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to get this cat smell, out of there?" he started to get louder.

"What cat smell? Anyways, Oliver I thought you said it was okay for me to have a cat or some cats," I said not even looking up at him, I figured he was steamed, I didn't feel it was appropriate for me to notice how hot he is when he gets mad.

"I said one. I remember saying one. Rosie where are you going to put all of these cats? And not here, you can only keep two." he yells.

"Well, where do you want me to put them? The shelter won't take them. They'll just give me more cats." I smiled.

Oliver stops as he thinks for a moment, "You need something to do, why don't I have Queen Industries, build a kitty retirement/ resort shelter, where people can adopt cats, and bring them in, only it'll be better then the shelter, because we'll never run out of room, and we'll spay all the cats, and all that fun stuff huh?"

"That sounds great when are they going to get started?" I wondered looking around for my two favorite cats I'm going to pick.

"Now," He said getting out his phone and walking off.

So as Oliver promised I got my kitty resort that amazingly, his people got set up in less then an hour. We relocated 30 out of 32 cats and started a cat business that Oliver let me take charge of since it's just so obvious I'm obsessed with cats and I have nothing to do.

While I was with Clark for the weekend him and I went to the pool with Lois and Chloe like an indoor pool nearby in Metropolis. Now I have no idea why they would take me to a pool since obviously the water will scab my skin off. But yeah I just sat by the pool awkwardly in a blue Abercrombie and Fitch bikini. While I watched Clark, Lois and Chloe together in the pool, And I don't even know why I have a swim suit sinner it's obvious that I'll never actually use it.

"You can even get in the hot tub?" he wondered from the side of the pool hugging the wall.

"Nope they can only put hot tubs at around 102 degrees, where as I need to be in water at 120," I told him. "It's fine though Clark, I'm used to it,"

"If you say so," he looked back at Lois and Chloe, "I'll be right back," he got out the pool and sloshed his way into the locker room.

I scooted on back into one of the reclining chairs, when I looked up I noticed a group of boys walked in probably the smart ass high school kind that think they're so awesome because they gotten laid before. Or at least said they have. I picked back up my book and continued to read.

Just then before I know it one of them was right by me looking for my attention. "So why don't you come over here and hang out with me and these guys. You know get your nose out of this book," he grabs the book right out of my hands and set it down. "And actually get wet."

Remembering that I'm allergic to water and I'm 19, I answered picking my book back up, "no thanks, I don't go out with minors,"

"Well then just hang out," he tried. Honestly he wasn't bad looking but he was just annoying and trying to get me wet.

"No," I said again.

"Come on," and just as soon as he said that he pick me up like I'm a rag doll so I started screaming hoping he would get the fact that I don't want to go in the water.

Lois quickly the notices my struggle and quickly gets out of the pool and tries to stop this guy from getting me wet and potentially rape me, but this guy just pushes Lois in the pool. Getting water all over me and blistering my skin off. Instantly then Clark comes out of the locker room, runs over to me, and physically has to pull me off this guys and throw me over his shoulder in a protective stance. It doesn't feel at all good to be thrown around like a rag doll.

"Leave her alone," Clark shouted, and I'm here over his muscular shoulder thinking to myself 'where the hell is a life guard?' Then Clark continued with his rage, "If she doesn't want to get in the water then she doesn't have to get in the water, get out of here,"

Those guys were like 'wow this guys' serious' and strong since he could pull me off of this guy and throw me over him. (Even though I weigh like 90 pounds) So those guys walked off claiming they were just joking.

Clark looked back at me and set me down, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Looking at myself I noticed some blisters on my stomach, and legs. "I'll be fine," and I walked off figuring I was done here. I got dressed and left the aquatic center and called a taxi cab to come and bring me to Oliver's apartment. I was going do I could pack something's so I can stay at Clark's for the weekend while Ollie was gone again. But right as I was calling for a cab, some of Lex's men tried attacking me. So hoping Clark might hear me I tried screaming for him at the top of my lungs. I knew Oliver couldn't help me now. How did Lex know I was here? When Clark didn't come as fast as I thought he was going to I knew it was time for me to start fighting. But by then it was too late they had already captured me. In the corner of my eye while they were shoving me the back of a van I could see Clark standing outside watching me get kidnapped.

"Clark!," I screamed for him but one of them shot me in the side thinking it won't kill me, and Lex probably wants me alive. I screamed in pain as we instantly got away. Why didn't he do anything? Why Clark stop this? He could have.

As blood was gushing out of the bullet whole while Lex's men went in the front the vehicle I reached into the hole and picked out the bullet. Knowing that was the source of me bleeding all over the place that was what was also preventing the hole from healing quicker then humans. I need to get out of here I'm thinking I need to get out of here or else I'm going to die. The back doors of this white van are way too sturdy for me to just kick to kick it open. I've been told I'm a strong girl but not that strong.

Channeling energy into my eyes I used my heat vision to melt the ledges of the door frame. Then I tried kicking it open but that made too much noise and they heard me, so like a dog they sprayed water on me that hurt. I didn't want to hurt then, I didn't want to put up a fight, so I figured the smart thing to do would be to wait. I'm way too scared to try anything at this point. I'm going to just wait until Clark or Oliver gets here and helps me. If they ever come, then I'm screwed. Once we got to the place where they were taking me, which looked like a mid- evil castle that looks really missed placed.

Then those guys drug me out of the van, blind folded me, and took me into the sketchy looking mansion. Once they walked me to a certain destination they took off my blind fold and held me to face of Lex Luthor, "I bet you thought I would never find you," Lex tells me crouching down to look into my eyes.

Now bald people totally freak me out. I used to live in Texas when I was in middle school, and we went to rodeos, and when the national anthem was being sung, all the guys took off their cow boy hats and showed their bald heads to god and everybody. Way too many bald people in one place. But Lex Luthor was just creepy in his own sick and messed up way

"You're not going to get away with this," I snared at him, 'that's it,' I think to myself, 'time to fight back, the cuffs that were hooked around my hands instantly broke off heat, and then my strength. Then once Lex's men where trying to get a hold of me and pushed them off of me and burnt them with the flames I produced, Right then Lex decides to take his gun out.

"Nobody can save you now, I've already got all the files I need, I can send you into oblivion right now, Face it Rosaleigh, you're not getting out of this one," Lex told me gun pointed towards me.

"I don't need any saving, I can save myself now. I know how people like to think that I'm helpless,"

I started walking closer towards his gun until it was point exactly at my head. The only reason why I got closer to the gun because I knew either way he could not that bullet would not hurt me, and it was obvious Lex didn't either.

"This doesn't exactly look like saving yourself," Lex commented.

Waiting for it, waiting for it, I think to myself. Any second now. Clark cares doesn't he?

"Lex put the gun down," I imagine Clark's voice in my head so I didn't bother to turn around to see if it was true. "You're making a big mistake," Seemed like Clark would say something like that.

"Clark you don't know who she is. Or what it is," Lex answered back.

Wait. "Clark," I actually turned around to see my favorite kryptontain saving my skin.

"Lex she's human just like you and me," Clark protested walking toward Lex to try and get him to put the gun down.

"No Clark, I'm pretty sure you're not all that human you say you are." Lex said still with the gun held to my head.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clark said defensively.

"Not to intrude," I say, "But I thought this was about me."

"I'll fix it, and end it then," Lex lowers the gun toward my face, cocks it back, and pulls the trigger,

BANG!

Clark using his super speed rams Lex into his desk knocking him out temporarily. Then Clark turned his attention to me, "Rosaleigh,"

"I'm fine," I told him as the wound healed up, and the bullet dropped into my mouth, and I spat it out.

"Holly cow I didn't know you could do that," Clark commented.

"Yeah, that's why I don't have any of the blistering scaring I should," I said as I walked over towards Lex and put my hand over his head,

"What are you doing?" Clark wondered worried of the over capabilities I'm possible of.

"I never told you guys because I didn't want you guys to think I could take advantage of you, for any reason, but I can erase memory. I only use it when I have to, and Lex shouldn't need to know I exist,"

Using some of my energy gathered up at my hand, I looked into his terrible memories and erased all of them with me in them,

"That seems incredibly useful," Clark commented, "If you don't mind I'd like to get out of here fast enough before Lex wakes up, and remembered he banished me from his house." So he picked me up and speeded his way to his house setting me down in his living room. "What other powers do you have that you're not telling me about?"

"Umm," Thinking if I should tell him or not I walked into his kitchen where I would work on the pie that I promised Clark, to prove my superior culinary skills to him. "You won't tell anybody,"

Following me, he answered with, "They can't be that bad, and you know what I can do. I trust you."

"I can, other then heal myself, produce flames from my eyes like you, and also gather pyrokentic in my hands, erase people's memories, I can heal people. I am invulnerable to magic. Fly like you, and I can tell when somebody's died."

"Wow, some of those are really useful," He told me.

"Maybe that's why I was sent here, to help you save the world," I thought aloud.

"I hope that was the reason you were sent here," 


End file.
